1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for covering food on plates, platters or in bowls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covering devices in the form of bells, cheese covers and insect bonnets are known. Their purpose is to keep food fresh and to protect it from dust, odors and insects. For fruit, for example, bonnets made of wire frames covered with a fabric that is permeable to air are available. Some of these bonnets may be opened like an umbrella. In order to protect; food such as cheese or tarts from becoming stale by exposure to the air, covers in the form of food bells, made of plastic or glass are used. Food bells are also used to keep foods warm. Restaurants very often use metallic, semi-circular, and frequently very large covering bells which are intended not only to prevent rapid cooling of the foods but are often decorative as well.
One drawback of solid covering bells and bonnets is their size and the space required to store them. An additional problem with heat-retaining covering bells is that they are very expensive if they are made to be decorative. It is precisely for these reasons that private households and many restaurants do without food bells, although they are very advantageous in serving foods outdoors.